In the event of disclosing data via a network, the range of disclosure of the data is set by restricting a user who can access the data. Therefore, a user who discloses data specifies a disclosure range of data to be uploaded to a server device.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-26129 and 2002-176419 are examples of the related art of the present technology.